bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Vance Sengall
Appearance Vance has silvery gray hair with black tips. He is 6’6 and weighs 80kg. He usually wears gray black pants and black dress shirts. Personality Vance is mentally unstable. Seriously unstable. When anyone threatens someone he has a bond with he goes into a maddened state. He likes to meet new people, but when someone gets too friendly he will go into a state of despair. History Vance had almost no friend when he was young until, during high school, he met his best friend Drake. Vance did everything with Drake, because he was his only friend. One day when Vance and Drake were walking home after school, as they passed an alley a man came out. He held up a gun and told them to give him all their stuff. Vance refused and Drake started to run away, so the man shot him. After seeing his only friend in the world get shot, Vance went crazy. He attacked the mugger and ended up shooting him with his gun. When he went to check on Drake, he was almost dead. Vance tried to help him but Drake stopped him and handed him the bracelet he always wore. “Keep it safe for me. Hopefully you’ll be luckier than me” and then he died. Vance screamed and picked up the gun the mugger had. He went to shoot himself, because his only friend was dead, but when he pulled the trigger the gun jammed. It was then that his fullbring manifested. Vance didn’t know what it was, so he ran from the scene. Powers and Abilities Fullbring His fullbring is in the shape of a six chamber revolver. It's unreleased form is a leather bracelet. He calls it Triple Six. Six for short. Sixth Shot Vance spins the chamber on his revolver. One of six random elemental shots will be loaded. When the shot hits something it will burn for one turn, if their REI is lower than his SEI. When the shot hits something it sends out a pulse of electricity, stunning any person it hits for a turn, if they have lower REI than his SEI. A slice of wind shoots out of his gun and has a burst that pushes people away. A ball of stone gets shot from Six, spreading out and trapping anything it hits. It only traps if the targets REI is lower than Vance's SEI. It traps for one turn A ball of water that does damage. If the same target is shot the turn after by either electric or ice they will be bound for two turns, as longs as they have a lower REI than his SEI. A shot that does damage, but if the targets REI is lower than Vance's SEI they will also be trapped for a turn. Equipment Vance almost always carrys a small over the shoulder bag. It has all of the supplies he uses when he fights. *Chefs knife. Working in the restaurant buisness, Vance is amazing with a small knife. *Zippo lighter. A small Zippo with "Triple Six" engraved on one side and "Lucky" on the other. The bottom of the lighter has the numbers "666" engraved. *A deck of playing cards. All six of clubs. *Keys. The keys to his apartment. Manipulations Statistics Quotes "FEEL LUCKY?" to the un-named mugger. "I guess I got lucky" to himself after trying to commit suicide. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution